Phosphora and Dark Pit's First Date
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Phosphora and Dark Pit have their first date since getting together. With help from their friends will it be good or will their first date be a catastrophe? Dark Pit x Phosphora. Sequel to Phosphora's Questions and Answers.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT MY OC I WILL INTRODUCE IN THE STORY.**

* * *

****Chapter 1

Let's Go Out

**PHOSPHORA'S POV.**

**I **suppose that when the lord of the underworld is defeated, there is peace. And past enemies become friends. Well that's just what happened. Pit managed to actually defeat Hades with a little help Medusa. Weird I know, but still. And some other things came from it to. Viridi, me, Pit and Dark Pit or Pittoo even though he hates that nickname, actually all became friends. But I got luckier because Dark Pit and I are in a relationship. Yeah you read that right. I actually managed to get Dark Pit to show feeling and open up. Now he's my boyfriend. I really am glad, I had a huge crush on him before. Now it's full out love. I was just floating in my room, when I heard a voice.

I floated out of my room without anyone hearing me and made my way down the hall of my home, which happened to be Virirdi's temple, but still. I heard an all too familiar dark voice. "Come on where is she?" he said to himself. There was only one person I knew who had a voice and attitude like that. "Dark Pitty?" I gave him. I asked as I peered around the corner. That was the nickname I gave him, because when Pit and Viridi get together, which I'm sure they will, it will be very confusing for who's calling who if we give them both the same nickname. But I digress, I really wasn't expecting him here.

True he was my boyfriend but he hadn't come here since Pit defeated Hades or since we confessed feelings for each other, so I was a little confused why he was hear. He gave me a smile, one that was only for me, and spoke. "Hey Phos, how are you?" "Good, umm, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? Is there something going on that Viridi and I should know about?" "Well there is something going on but it's about us." I got nervous. What was he trying to say?

"Us, really?" I asked showing the nervousness in my voice. "Yeah, but it's not bad." "Oh, okay, good." "I was just thinking, we haven't really done anything since we got together, so let's go on a date." "What?" "Well why not, we ARE together now right?" "Yeah, it's just you kinda caught me off guard." "That's not a good quality to have." he smirked. I took a step forward and hugged him. "Yes, well we can't all be as good as you now can we." "Nope, because there would be too many fakes." he said smugly. "No, because the world can't more than one of you." I smirked. He grunted, because he knew I was right. "Well anyway, do you want to go out or not?" I thought about it.

"Okay, sure, what'll we do?" "You'll have to wait and find out." and with that he called on Lady Palutena, and flew away. Now I had to get ready, and as crazy as I knew it would be I knew who could help me get ready.

* * *

**DARK PIT'S POV.**

I had just gotten back home, which was Palutena's temple. I was just about to head to my room when I heard an all to familiar annoying voice. "Hey Pittoo." "I told you to stop calling me that!" I would have punched him but he waved his finger at me. "Ah ah ah, you remember the bet, since I won, I can call you Pittoo or Ptooey, and you can't hurt me in any way possible." he said with a smirk. Oh yeah, the bet. We made a bet that whoever won could call the loser the nickname he hates the most. It doesn't matter what the bet was, because I lost. So now I can't punch him for that, bummer. But still a bets a bet, besides, I didn't have time for this, I had planning to do. I started walking away. "Hey wait where are you going!?" "None of your business." "He's getting ready for his first date with Phosphora." a female godly voice came from behind. It was Palutena.

Her hair was blowing slightly, so I guess she just appeared. But still, she didn't have to tell Pit Stain, what I was doing. I glared at her. Then Pit spoke up. "Wait you and Phosphora are an item now!? I though it would take a little longer, guess you were right Lady Palutena." "You knew?" "I do have an all seeing eye you know. Plus that little lip lock between you two about three weeks ago, was a big hint. So are you taking her on a date?" "Yes." I muttered through gritted teeth. I didn't like when people stuck their noses in my business. "Ha! I knew it!" she said with a triumphant smile. She had me beat.

"Yeah, so what?" I said crossing my arms. "Nothing, except for that now Pit and I have to help you get ready for your date." "No way." I said. "Why, it'll be easier with us helping." said Pit cheerfully. "The only thing that will come from you guys helping will be trouble." "No it wont." protested Palutena and Pit. I sighed. "You guys wont leave me alone unless I let you help, huh?" "That's right." said Palutena. "Absolutely." said Pit. I crossed my arms and sighed, "Fine, you can help." I muttered with gritted teeth. I hated asking people for help with my personal life. "Good choice." said Palutena with a smirk. "Yeah." cheered Pit. He's so annoying. "But if you guys mess this up for me-" "We wont, just relax and tell us what your doing for the date. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT COME SOON. TO FIND OUT HOW THEY BECAME A COUPLE, READ Phosphora's Qyestions and Answers. PEACE OUT! NO FLAMES PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I'M BACK! FOR NOW, STILL ON LAPTOP PROBATION FOR A WHILE, BUT I'M TRYING.  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

**AND I DO NOT OWN KIDS ICARUS  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting Ready

**PHOSPHORA'A POV.**

**I **knew who could help me get ready.

"Viridi, where are you!?" I shouted.

"I'm in here!" I heard her call from the kitchen, but she wasn't the only one there. There was another girl there. And I knew who it was.

" Phosphora?" she asked. "Cymphanique?" I hadn't seen her in years.

She is the goddess of music. Which means depending on her attitude and what she's singing it can either be good, or really bad. So she can also use her voice as a weapon. Her chants can be used as weapons. So when she's really mad she can use a kind of yelling chant. It's called an Opera Voice. She has a high E that can cause sonic booms. When she turns into her Opera Voice form she wears a purple, blue and silver short kind of dress with black leggings and black flats.

Her sleeves get longer and can be used like arms to pick things up, throw them down and for a lot more attacks, like striking. Even though she can become brutal, she is actually a nice, caring, good friend and person in general. She is always there for a friend. So I guess it figures that she would be here in my time of need.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in so long Phos!"

"It's good to see you again too." I say, with a smile. "So, Viridi tells me, you have a boyfriend and that this is your first date with your boyfriend, Dark Pit".

I wonder how she knew?

" News gets around, even where I come from, in my land of Musica. So do you want help to prep?"

"Well it figures that Virirdi would tell someone, but at least it's a friend, so yes I do want help."

"Good, lets get started. First thing is wardrobe."

"Okay." I say. "Come on Vri. We've got some work to do." she said. Then we headed to my room, for some prep.

"Okay, let's start with your outfit. Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. But he's is definitely not the fancy type."

"Yeah, that's the truth." said Viridi, with I hint of irritation.

"Okay, then we'll just make it casual. Okay" "Alright." Viridi and I said simultaneously.

Then we picked out some stuff that I never really where anymore. It took us three hours before we actually found something. It was a simple outfit. I had on a light blue spaghetti strapped tube top, with a white short sleeved top underneath, denim white capris that went to my knees, with blue flats. I had on a light blue bracelet and my blue scarf. My hair stayed the same, I wouldn't want to make my self unrecognizable. I had on a little eye shadow and bit of lip gloss, then I looked at my self in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself.

"Wow. I look good."

"Yeah you do Phos." said Cymphanique with a smirk.

"Dark Pit wont know what hit him." said Virirdi. I wonder what his face expression will be when he sees me.

**DARK PIT'S POV.**

I had just showed Pit Stain and Palutena where I was taking Phosphora, and by the looks on there faces they were impressed and shocked. It was a nature area untouched by the humans, it was perfect for a picnic, which was what I had planned for us.(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else, so I went for something old but original for their first date.)

"Very nice." said Palutena with an approving look and nod.

"It's pretty cool." said Pit cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's why I decided to take her here."

"Well now that we know what the scenery is, let's head back to make the picnic." said Palutena. We headed back in her flash of light. We started on the picnic, but then Pit started singing.

"Helping my twin, for his date, so that he, doesn't mess up, and get smacked, by Phosphora. Oh how I love to help, so he wont be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat!" I groaned loudly.

"Will you please shut up!?" I screamed

"Why are you all gloom and doom Pittoo?"

"I think a better question is why are you so annoyingly cheerful?"

"I'm not annoying! I'm positive!" then Palutena started sang.

"You gotta stay up beat, up beat, up beat!"

"Or you'll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat!" I sighed.

"Like I said, annoying." then we went back to work.

Once we finished there were four sandwiches, four drinks, three different snacks and three desserts. Not too bad if I say so myself, and I do say so myself. Phosphora will love this. Then I got dressed. I'll admit it took me a while to actually find something, like an hour, but still I found something. It was my usual black toga, but with a little more gold embroidery on the bottom rim and on the rim of the sleeve. I had my usual sandals and that thing on my head(A/N: I don't know what it's called).

Once I finished that, I headed back to the spot I would take Phosphora. It was still perfect. "

Phosphora, you're going to love this place." I said and headed back to Skyworld to make some last minute preparations.

**HEY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN. PEACE OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM OFF HOMEWORK ONLY ON MY LAPTOP RESTRICTION. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WILL UPLOAD MY ONE SHOTS SOMETIMES UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL AGAIN, BUT THAT MIGHT BE IT.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,  
**

***Keyblade Princess 13  
**

**(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Finally Time

**DARK PIT'S POV.**

I was half way there and I was actually excited about this, it was my first date with Phos since we became a couple. Who would have guessed that I, the dark, rouge angel would fall for her, it's crazy.

I had just stepped on to the ground and walked inside Viridi's temple. I stepped inside and heard voices.

"Don't worry Phos, it'll be fine." said Viridi.

"Yeah, don't worry." said I voice I hadn't heard before.

I stepped in to see Phosphora, Viridi and another girl I didn't know. Then Viridi noticed me.

"Oh, hey, didn't know you came in, which I should work on. I can't have enemies coming as they please."

Then Phos turned to me. Wow. She looks beautiful…and hot.

"Hey, Dark Pit, this is one of Phosphora's and mine old friends, Cymphanique, goddess of all music, she and I helped Phos, get ready, and we did do a pretty good job." Viridi bragged.

"Nice to meet you Dark Pit, and if your wondering how I know who you are, well word travels fast when someone like your twin takes down someone like Hades for good, well you tend to listen in and learn something."

"Good to know."

"Well, we wont keep you two ant longer, go on and have fun, but not to much fun."

We all laughed we knew what she meant and that it was a joke. Then she got a serious look.

"I'm serious, don't give me and Viridi a reason to come and hunt you down because you hurt or friend or did something to her."

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare, because I know she would kick my but if I did anything to her."

"Glad to know that, well go ahead with your date. Oh yeah and Phos, just remember, use a sweep kick, a round house box kick to the stomach, then hold on to the pressure point and don't let go until the body has stopped moving, meaning that either it's paralyzed or it has completely stopped moving."

Geez, she is tough.

* * *

We left and she gave me the power of flight, so we both could fly to our picnic area. She really liked it, I could tell bye the expression on her face.

"Wow, I didn't think you were capable of doing something like this."

"Well, I try. And I have my moments where I'm romantic."

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." she mumbled, thinking I hadn't heard her.

"What was that now Phos?"

"Nothing, nothing sweetie." she said hurriedly.

Then we got everything started and set up for our picnic.

We set up the blanket underneath a tree with long vines and took out our lunch, she really liked it and even complimented me on it. We ate the sandwiches, and then moved to dessert, courtesy of Lady Palutena. A vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and creamy vanilla butter cream filling. It was pretty good, and even though I'm not the sugar sweet type. Phos seemed to like it to because she liked her fingers after. I chuckled and she blushed a little and looked away. then we just sat there together, me leaned up against the tree and her, resting her head on my lap with her eyes closed, as if actually napping there. She would always look up at me after a few minutes, and smile. I'd smile back, she did look cute like that.

Then she sat up and I held her in my arms, it was actually peaceful. No Pit Stain, No Viridi, No Palutena, no one to ruin this moment. It was pretty good for our first date.

Soon we decided to pack up and leave. She gave me the power of flight, and we flew back to Viridi's temple.

We got there soon and she was thanking me for the date.

"Thanks, Dark Pitty, i had a nice time. Plus you did pretty good for the first one, and the fact that it's you." she giggled cutely. Then we stared into each others eyes and our faces were getting closer.

Our lips met, she slipped her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. Both of us deepening the kiss. We stayed like that kissing for about three minutes before we broke apart for air. We gazed at each other once more, before hugging. Then once again we pulled apart. Th n she started for the door inside Viridi's temple.

"I'll see you later...Pittoo." she smirked. She was lucky I only let her call me that.

Then she gave me the power of flight and i headed back to Palutena's temple. Then I smiled to myself, it had been a good date after all.

**THE END.**

* * *

** HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, IF THERE'S A STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR THEM OR PIRIDI(PIT x VIRIDI) I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. PEACE OUT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
**


End file.
